


At The End Of The Journey

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10daysoflawlu, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Luffy Is Pirate King, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy becomes Pirate King and is uncharacteristically introspective about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> ahh so we're at the end of 10 days of lawlu now so i figured it was only appropriate to finish with this  
> written for day 10: Thank You

The party was winding down slowly and Luffy was sitting pressed close to Law, watching the festivities for once instead of being in the center of it.

“Hey,” he mumbled, “I know I already said it to everyone earlier but… Thank you.”

Law blinked at him through his tiredness. “For what?”

“Being there.”

Law put an arm around him, as if he wanted to pull him even closer if it had been possible. “I wouldn't have missed this for the world.”

“Still, you didn't have to,” Luffy said.

“What are you even talking about,” Law said. “I'm your boyfriend, of course I would have to be there when you become the Pirate King. I _wanted_ to be here.” Luffy was being uncharacteristically melancholic and Law didn't like it.

Luffy sighed. “Yes, but a lot of people aren't...”

For a moment Law didn't know what he meant. He looked around at the party that was losing in volume and saw more people than he had ever seen around Luffy, even on or after Dressrosa. And then it clicked.

“They would have been here if they could have,” Law said, pressing a kiss to the side of Luffy's head. “And above all they would have wanted you to be happy. To celebrate your success. You made your dream a reality, Luffy...”

“I am,” Luffy said, smiling a little. “I'm just also sad that they couldn't be here. Is that a thing? Can I be happy and sad at the same time?”

“Of course,” Law said. “I just don't want you to be too sad...”

Luffy's smile widened into a grin. “I don't think I could be.” He straightened up a little but didn't move away from Law. “I mean, look at this. There was a moment earlier where I couldn't believe we had honestly made it here!”

“Has it sunk in yet?” Law asked and adjusted his arm around Luffy's shoulders.

“Not really?” Luffy said. “I mean, kind of, I have the treasure and a _crown_ and everything but if I squint this could be a party like every other and we could have just won another big battle and not the… war, or whatever.”

Law chuckled. “I assume it'll take a few days. Maybe we should start referring to you as King Luffy, then you'd get used to it faster.”

Luffy burst into laughter, clutching his stomach and bending over, which made Law's arm slip from his shoulder to his back.

“Oh man,” he said, after he had calmed down a little. “That would be _weird_. But also kind of cool.”

“How about it, _my king_ ,” Law joked and Luffy snorted again, then he made a face.

“Okay, definitely weird.”

“The whole world will call you Pirate King now,” Law said and Luffy shuddered a little.

“I know. And I wanted that. I mean, I've been saying it for years. But I'm still just me. Even if I'm Pirate King.”

“You always will be,” Law promised him.

They sat in silence for a minute, watching the bonfire die down and the first people go to sleep.

“I think Usopp didn't finish his meat,” Luffy said then. “I should probably take it off him so it doesn't go to waste.”

Law grinned. “Good idea.”

Luffy got up. “I'll be right back.”

“Have fun. And Luffy? You're welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really glad i got to participate in this! it's been a lot of fun!


End file.
